The Concert
by CoolStoryBro.SFU
Summary: Musa got sent to Red Fountain to be the D.J of a Talent show. But in this show there is a suprising guest talent that blows everyones minds away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I'm really bored so i may as well get started please tell me how this is and if its good or not because I really need help and I'm new here. Hope you like it!**

Musas p.o.v

I got told from miss F and Salidin to meet them at Red Fountain in 20 minutes and I'm kinda nervous because lately I've been getting in trouble ALOT so if i get expelled my dad is gonna KILL ME!

Flora came with me because she had a date with Helia and she has to meet him in his dorm so I let he tag along.

As we were walking though the forests to get to Red Fountain, I was blabbering to Flora about if I get in big trouble and i got suspended, or even worse Expelled she would have to help explain to Faragonda that i'm an excellent student, well course I am Im a WINX.

Flora's p.o.v

I don't want to be rude to Musa but I'm pretty sure that she won't get expelled even though she hasn't been herself lately and i really don't know why. I just can't wait to see Helia.

**At Red Fountain**

Musa's p.o.v

I went into Salidin's office and saw miss F talking to him and i already have butterflies in my stomach.

Flora went to Helias dorm so I'm all by myself wanting to get the news over with so i don't have to suffer with this feeling anymore.

As I walk in they both stare at me and telling me to come in. When I sit on the seat Faragonda blurts out that I'm going to preform for the Red Fountains new fighting arenas opening.

They tell me that its a talent show and I'm the DJ and I get to do a couple songs since I'm the fairy of music

I can't wait to tell my friends and ...Riven, well me and Riven have been in fights a lot lately and about the stupidest things.

we've been ignoring each other lately and I think that he wants to break up with me.

**Thats my first chapter hope you guys liked it and please give me feedback, tell me how you really think and I'm updating soon:)**

CSB


	2. The Incedent

This is my second chapter and I hope you guys like my stories and you like them. Please Review and tell me how it is so far. Hope you like it:)

* * *

><p>Musas p.o.v<p>

As I was walking out of Red Fountain, I saw Riven and... ANOTHER GIRL.

We haven't broke up yet so if he better not be cheating on me.

Instead of going up to him and start FREAKING out, I just spy on them.

I turn around and go out the other way of Red Fountain and then suddenly I bump into this muscular guy which make us both fall on the ground whimpering.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE"

Jareds p.o.v

I was walking around the corner to get to my next class and then I Just suddenly bump into a person.

The voice sounds like a girl because she started saying SORRY over and over again.

As I look up I see the most beautiful girl i've ever seen, her navy blue eyes match mine and her soft creamy skin just makes her textures more beautiful, her voice is like an angle and right now, I just want to kiss those lips of hers.

I swear i've seen her before... OH YA she's apart of the Winx Club and i'm pretty sure her name is Musa.

AHH I scream in my head, her lame boyfriend is Riven I just hate him so much and he doesn't even deserve Musa as a girlfriend.

Musas p.o.v

This guy is actually kinda cute, he has the same colour eyes as me and he also has cream milk skin like me but he is NOT as cute as Riven.

I think that he likes me because he has been staring at me for over 2 minutes and I think i'm blushing now.

No p.o.v

I'm sorry that I bumped into you and btw my name is Jared Parks.

Oh, it's ok I bumped into you and my name is Musa Melody and you don't mind me calling you J.P

No I don't, it's funny, well I got to go to class see you later Musa

Bye J.P

Little did they know that Riven was watching their whole conversation.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked my second chapter and I will be updating soon. Please review and I hope you liked it. :)<p>

CSB


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update i've been busy for a while with swimming and school -_-. Hope you like chapter 3 and please review on the story to tell me how i'm doing.**

Riven's p.o.v

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I hate that Jared guy he can go burn in hell.

If he thinks that he can just GO and steal Musa away from me, well he's wrong.

GOSH how could Musa just let him stare at her like that it's not like her, if it was any other gut she would rip him to pieces.

Musa's p.o.v

I think that Jared has a crush on me.

And there is now way in magic that I am going to tell stella about this because she will FREAK.

I do still love Riven though but I have mixed emotions and I hardly know Jared so it's just weird.

**AT THE DORM**

MUSAAAAAAA you have to come with us to see miss Faragonda.

She wants to see us about helping for the talent dance in 2 days.

okay i'll be right there just give me a sec.

meet you there!

**At miss F office**

Thank you girls for coming today I appreciate your time.

No problem Faragonda.

As we all know that Musa is the D.J, I want you girls to help out with the decorations with the specialists.

When will we start.

In about an hour, so you guys should get going to Red Fountain.

Oh and Musa you are going to stay here at Alfea to work on the music if you don't mind

Miss F I really don't and thank you.

We better get going thanks Faragonda.

No problem the specialists will be waiting outside on Red Fountain for you girls.

I hope that it will be terrific.

Bye

**At Red Fountain**

no p.o.v

BLOOM, SKY, BRANDON, AND I ARE GOING TO DO THE LIGHTS...

EXUSE ME, who died and made you boss.

*everyone laughs*

oh come on riven, now is not the best time to makes jokes. sighs Flora.

Musa already has the music on the way and Salidin and Faragonda got the groups written down for us.

Bloom, Sky, Nabu and Aisha are on the doer.

Helia, Flora, Brandon and Stella are on the lights.

And Riven you are supposed to help get the music ready with Musa so you can go to Alfea

Whatever.

LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

**Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating soon and please comment and tell me if it good or not.**

**CSB**


	4. Tears

**Hey guys. So sorry that i've not been posting, i'll try to do another by Friday. PLEASE review for me I really wan't to know how i'm doing. Swimming takes over my life:)**

Riven's p.o.v

I was walking to alfea to visit Musa.

We really need to talk about what happened yesterday.

I hope she won't slam the door in my face like last time.

Musa's and Riven's p.o.v

*knock knock*

UHHHH what are you doing here?

I'm supposed to be helping you with the music for the dance, DUHH

Whatever!

guess it went better than I planned.

Musa I really need to talk to you about something.

What is it then?

When you and Jared bumped into each other at Red Fountain, well I saw the way you looked at him.

Its like you had a spark and you really wanted to be with him.

Is this true?

RIVEN who are you to talk, I saw you with another girl at Red Fountain.

SO!

I never told anybody this but she said that you were dating her and you guys were hooking up together.

And how could youthink that I would want Jared to be with me... were just friends!

I can't believe you Riven. Says Musa crying out the door.

Musa thats not true!

Don't believe her.

Oh and by the way I finished the sound track.

*musa leaves*

What have I done to muse, I don't deserve her!

*Rivens crying on musa's bed*

Nabu's p.o.v

Riven you in here...whoah you okay man.

Ya dude i'm fine, NOW GET OUT!

your crying bro, this never happenes.

don't worry I won't tell anyone.

Thanks. I owe you.

no you don't Riven, just go wash up we have to go back to Red fountain.

Blooms p.o.v

Great job guys, were all done!

YESS!

now I can get my Beuty sleep.

really stella. says aisha.

Bye boys.

bye.

**At Alfea**

that was a long day.

*Musa walks in*

Musa did you finish the music?

yes Tecna, I did

Im going to sleep good night girls.

NIGHT

oh before you go I have a surprise for you girls tomorrow for the dance. Says Stella.

AWW thanks stell

you'll see what they are first thing tomorrow.

we should all go to bed now

night girls

Night.

Musa's p.o.v

I was staring at the wall thinking of Riven.

GOD I LOVE HIM but he's so annoying sometimes.

around me he shows affection but not with his friends, I don't understand why

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

**Sorry guys for the late roost. I really want to see more reviews. please.**

**CSB**


End file.
